


If I were you I'd do me too

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies, M/M, No Sex, jihoon is about to slap two bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "Actually, I could share the house with everyone in that group," Seungcheol said, much to Jihoon's and the manager's surprise. "I just can't share any space with that dead weight."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	If I were you I'd do me too

"I'm not fucking sharing a room with him. I don't care if Mingyu is going to be there, I refuse. I have my own house, for fuck's sake!" Jeonghan yelled, fists clenching. He couldn't believe the management expected the thirteen of them to live at the same house. For god knows how long. They weren't rookies, they had their own houses. Very good houses, for your information.

"I do not need to live with them. I have my house and do not want to share my space with anyone else at the moment." 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the last part, muttering a 'more like no one wants to share nothing with you' under his breath, earning a glare from Seungcheol. 

"Actually, I could share the house with everyone in that group," Seungcheol said, much to Jihoon's and the manager's surprise. "I just can't share any space with that dead weight."

Dead weight?! 

Before Jeonghan could give the man a good piece of his mind, he continued. "He can't cook, can't clean properly, only sleeps and is as useful for anything else as a fucking insect."

Walking in Seungcheol's direction to slap some sense on him and how 'useful' he could be when he wanted, Jeonghan found himself restrained by Jihoon, who had too much strength for his opinion. "Look here, I'm going to fucking show you what being useful is, step up you goddamn-"

"You really want this to turn physical?" Seungcheol snorted mockingly, "Cute. You think you can handle me." 

Now that was enough.

"You think I can't? You think I'm gonna use my hands? Keep on laughing until I fucking bury a kitchen knife in your guts-"

"Yoon Jeonghan!" Manager Jung yelled nervously, glancing at the camera crew awkwardly standing in the room, unsure if they should keep on filming the recording process. 

After some convincing, Manager Jung made them leave to snack and have a little break, telling Jihoon to keep them some company while she dealt with this...situation. It had been the third time this week. 

Sighing and throwing herself onto the chair, she rubbed her face tiredly. "I don't know what to say or do to make you two understand that this is unacceptable." Jeonghan tried to cut in but she held a hand up, much to Seungcheol's amusement. 

Hah, that's what Jeonghan deserves.

"You two will stay here and calm down. Do not leave this room and do not, under any circumstances, try to hurt each other or any... equipment here. They are expensive and Jihoon would kill both of you. Friends or not." 

"And remember: you two are going to share a room. Get used to each other and try to be respectful." The last part was more to Jeonghan, even though Seungcheol had been acting strangely like the other man these days. 

They really tried to protest. More like Jeonghan did. Seungcheol just made a face and tried to intimidate Manager Jung, which did not work because she is tired as hell and wouldn't be intimidated by anyone at the moment, not even the CEO.

After yelling at them one last time, Manager Jung left them there by themselves, praying very hard so a disaster wouldn't occur. She still needs the job and Jeonghan needs a manager. No one else is up to handle that man. 

Jeonghan examined his nails. Seungcheol crossed his arms and drank some water angrily. They spent a good part of a minute like that until another 'dorm discussion' triggered their instinct of annoying each other. 

That something was the possibility of having to share a bunk bed and incompatibilities about their preferred AC temperature. Deep inside Jeonghan and Seungcheol knew they were acting childishly. Not that deep inside they knew that all their fighting was a excuse for something they had not figured out yet.

Taking a deep breath, Seungcheol pinched his nose brigde, fully intending on not letting himself go and dismember Yoon Jeonghan. "Sit down." Eyes widening at the serious tone of voice, Jeonghan scoffed, ignoring the man's order. 

"No. I don't want to." He defied, a giddy feeling spreading through his body when the other growled lowly, fingers twitching in anger. 

"Fucking sit down and stop pestering me. Unless you want to become my roomate for the next eight months, we need to try to pretend we don't hate each other."

"No." Jeonghan was interested in about how long Seungcheol would keep his Ice Prince facade. What would he do? Yell at him, maybe try to hit him? 

Ooh, interesting! He'd finally have an excuse to punch Seungcheol.

Slowly walking in Jeonghan's direction, the other looked absolutely pissed. Stopping right in front of him, Seungcheol took a deep breath again. 

"Then we'll talk like this. No more fighting, I really want to convince them that we do not need to be roomates. We are fine and very good buddies, okay?" 

Sighing in defeat, Jeonghan uncrossed his arms. "Fine. We will talk. Not fight. Okay." 

Surely, they'd find a middle ground. 

■■■■■■

This was not what he expected to be the middle ground.

Out of breath, Jeonghan tried to kiss him back, soft lips against Seungcheol's insistent ones. Pulling back for a second, he admired the other's dazed look, eyes still closed as he waited for Seungcheol to come back and keep on with his job.

Wanting, but not knowing what he wanted, Jeonghan brought Seungcheol's body closer to his, feeling the man make his way into his mouth. Sucking onto the other's tongue, he moaned, trying not to wince when Seungcheol pushed him against the table, urging him to sit on top of it. 

Pulling Seungcheol closer by the nape, Jeonghan felt hands sliding up the sides of his legs, kneading the flesh. Gasping, he wrapped his legs around the man's hips, shivering when he felt Seungcheol moan into the kiss, a familiar hardness pressing against him.

They are in Jihoon's studio and they shouldn't be doing this, they shouldn't be so close, kissing like it's the only thing they can do. Jeonghan's body wasn't supposed to be responding this well to such a...hateful man. What if Jihoon and the people responsible for filming the whole project came back and caught them like this, huh?

Jeonghan couldn't care, though. Not when Seungcheol was kissing his mouth, neck and collarbones as if starving, as if they hadn't done this less than a week ago. Gasping, his eyes shut tighter when the other's mouth slid down even more, two buttons of Jeonghan's shirt already open without him even noticing. 

"Wait," Jeonghan rasped out, shivering when Seungcheol came up to suck onto spots of his neck he didn't even know that were sensitive. Gripping the man's hair tightly, he shivered again, trying not to moan at how Seungcheol's hot lips slid against his neck and jaw, strong hands pulling him closer by his ass, fingers digging into the rough fabric enough to make him feel good.

"What if someone comes in?" Jeonghan panted, hands dangerously close to Seungcheol's crotch. His body was not connected to his mind, he was sure of it. 

Apparently, the older man did not hear him, opening one button more before wrapping his lips around Jeonghan's nipple, taking him by surprise. By now his pants must be a mess, slick ready to embarrass him and scent the room.

When he noticed, his hand was buried under Seungcheol's jeans, rubbing the other's cock through the underwear, head thrown back in pleasure as the older man's tongue explored his chest. Seungcheol was careful enough not to bite him, teeth grazing against the skin but not truly sinking in, soft lips soothing the abused places. 

The thruth was that while Jeonghan was quite experienced, he usually dictated how things were supposed to happen, not really comfortable with them doing whatever they wanted to do. Seungcheol was too much. He was demanding and took everything Jeonghan had to offer. 

"More, more," Seungcheol groaned against his neck, kissing Jeonghan before he could even say anything, making a pleased noise when he moved his hand faster, teasing the waistband before dipping his hand under the boxers. Jeonghan gasped when he felt the other's hard cock heavy and twitching against his hand, make him almost drool with want at the thought of it inside him, in any way.

Seungcheol's broken moan was swallowed by their kiss, fingers sliding down Jeonghan's stomach, clearly on their way to make a mess out of him.

He wanted it anyway. Jeonghan wanted it and it was enough to make him forget about where they were and the fact that Seungcheol was the most infuriating person he has ever met. It was hate at first sight for both of them, they just weren't compatible at all. 

Seungcheol never took Jeonghan's jokes or playful jabs as such, while he never understood Seungcheol's mannerisms and how uptight the young man was. Not only that but the way he carried himself, so importantly, made Jeonghan want to break him. He wanted to annoy, to make sure the man couldn't keep his ice cold expression around him. 

Jeonghan always got what he wanted.

He just didn't think they'd end up trying to fuck inside Jihoon's studio.

"What the fuck are you two doing on my goddamn table?!" Jihoon screeched, screaming in disgust when he saw where Jeonghan's hand had come out from. 

Pushing Seungcheol away, Jeonghan quickly buttoned up his shirt, zipping his jeans before hopping off the table. Seungcheol was so red. Comical! Ah, maybe this embarrassment was worth it after all. 

"You were jacking him off? Are you for real?! I left you two alone for less than 30 minutes!" 

Clicking his tongue playfully, Jeonghan smiled. "Not jacking anyone off, I don't know what the fuck you saw but we weren't doing anything!" he promised, lifting one pinky finger before trying to reach out for Jihoon, who stepped back as if afraid.

"Don't come near me with that dick hand!" he yelled, ignoring Seungcheol's groans of protest. "Shut up, fucking compose yourselves! The filming crew is coming back soon. You are lucky I told them to rest for longer."

Looking himself at his pocket mirror, Jeonghan winced. Jesus, was that man always this agressive? Trying not to let his mind wander and excite even further his...friend...he shook his head, laughing when he saw how Seungcheol was looking even worse. The man's pale cheeks were now flaming red, pants unbuttoned and shirt messy, lips swollen and shining with their saliva. 

Well. It wasn't his problem anymore. Now that Jeonghan wasn't under that demon's control he could think clearly. 

"Well, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom for a second." Checking Seungcheol out judgingly, he sneered, snickering on the inside when he saw how the man looked ready to end Jeonghan's life right there. "You should probably do the same. Poor thing, must be hard to be you right now," he teased, purposefully pronouncing the 'hard' word louder. 

Stomping out of the room, Seungcheol slammed the door, much to Jeonghan's delight and Jihoon's anger. "He thinks he can fuck inside here and slam my studio's door, is that it?!"

"You!" the younger man yelled, shaking in anger when Jeonghan pointed a finger at himself cluelessly. "Aren't you supposed to hate him? Why are you drooling after his dick?!" 

Now that was a good question. 

"I don't drool after anyone for your information!" Jeonghan wasn't drooling. The man was hot and he, as a good libra person, could appreciate that fact despite Seungcheol being an asshole. He also understood he was kind of one too, so yeah. 

Avoiding Jihoon's telling stare, he smiled fakely, excusing himself to freshen up in the bathroom. 

He just hoped Seungcheol wouldn't be there. They couldn't afford being caught making out by another of their friends. It was ruining Jeonghan's reputation.

This...thing they had already happened two times, almost three. Jeonghan had to snap out of it and find himself a good fuck before Seungcheol secured his place as such. 

Not that he was good. 

Of course he wasn't!

No.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
